The Shadow Lord
by LordStar016
Summary: Before the landing of the Argo 2 both Greeks and Romans are sent to Olympus to read a book about the future. A future that apparently involves the rise of a old enemy of Olympus one that nearly brought it to its knees. As the two camps and the gods gather to read little do they know that the only person who can save them is one they have neglected for so long. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**New story and yes yes I know I have my Harry Potter story out but this idea came to mind and I couldn't let it pass by. I have always LOVED reading the books series of any kind however I hate writing down the actual book in the story so like my Harry Potter story is I make the characters read some stories that I made up. This one is mostly about how Olympus and the Demigods face one of their greatest threats ever. This story contains sexual moments as well as intense language as well as several gore moments. Now the famous DISCLAIMER I don't own Percy Jackson if I did I would make certain changes but all in all its a great series that I can't really change. This story takes place during MOA before the Romans meet the Greeks. HOWEVER the book they are reading starts after the Giant War.**

 **Chapter 1. The Shadow Lord**

Percy Jackson was happy…like really really happy. He was about to be reunited with his Wise Girl and finally be able to hold her in his arms again. He walked along next to Hazel and Frank who were holding hands. He smiled at his two friends and looked up at the sky. He smiles as he sees the giant warship approaching. He could practically FEEL Annabeth getting closer and the closer that warship got the more and more his heart grew warmer.

"Well Praetor Jackson shall we meet your friends?" asked Reyna who walked up behind him.

Percy nodded to happy to really speak. However as they walked forward a bright flash of light engulfed them and they vanished into thin air.

Not far away many of the Roman demigods also began to be snatched up by bright flashes of light including Octavian who was still screaming about how the Greeks were evil. As the whole camp was taken by the light the giant warships crew also vanished into a bright light.

At Camp Half-Blood every single cabin member was vanishing in bright flashes of light much to the shock and confusion of Chiron and the Cabin Counselors. Soon enough they themselves were picked up by the great bright light and were teleported away in the bright flash of light.

—

The gods were having splitting headaches and the only ones who were not really effected were Apollo and Artemis but Artemis had it worse than Apollo. "Everyone please lets try to stay Greek." said Apollo. Zeus who was flashing in his Jupiter form and back to his Zeus form tried to agree. "He…urgh…is right..gah..try to stay..ugh…greek." he said. The gods nodded and slowly but surely the headaches began to slow. Suddenly all of a sudden the headaches just…stopped. Everyone *tho pleased* was confused.

"What happened?" asked Hermes. Many of the gods looked around in confusion.

"Did something happen the only way that the headaches would stop would be is someone united the camps but thats basically impossible." said Athena. As the gods discussed what was going on they were shocked to see Hades and Persphone flash into Olympus.

"Hades what are you dong here?" asked Zeus tho he looked angry. However once he saw Hades confused expression he slowly got less angry.

"I don't know I was having horrible headaches when suddenly they just stopped then suddenly Persphone and I were here." he said to Zeus.

As the gods continued to think about this strange turn of events a bigger flash of light appear and suddenly the whole throne room was crowed by two groups. One side had the Greeks from Camp Half-Blood and the other the Romans from Camp Jupiter. The moment the two groups saw each other they began to yell at each other. Suddenly after a while of yelling a voice cried out "SHUT UP!"

Both camps got quite but both for different reasons. The Romans got quite due to the fact that it was there Praetor that said that while the Greeks got silent because they were shocked to hear that voice. Suddenly from in between the two groups came a young man with black messy hair dressed no longer in his praetor outfit but in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with tan shorts. He had a troublemakers smirk and was next to two people both wearing Camp Jupiter t-shirts.

It was silent for at least three seconds before the Greeks all cried out "PERCY!" Percy was then tackled to the ground by many from Camp Half-Blood and *even tho she would never admit it* Clarreis was glad to see him. He laughed and hugged his friends and was talking until suddenly a bright flash happened and a wall appeared blocking both Camps from reaching Percy and each other.

"Hey what gives?" said Travis Stoll.

Suddenly however the hall silenced as they saw Annabeth looking at Percy with wide eyes only a few feet away from him. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Athena was looking at Percy with a glare and Posiedon was smiling brightly at both. Aphrodite looked like she was about to blow up with the adorableness. Suddenly they both ran to each other and kissed each other deeply.

Camp Half-Blood cheered and Camp Jupiter gave small smiles and Aphrodite squealed in happiness. Suddenly Percy was flipped over with Annabeth's foot on his chest. "IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGIAN I SWEAR!" she's began before Percy laughed and replied back "Consider me warned I missed you too." They both hugged again before looking at their surroundings. "Lord Zeus why have you summoned us?" Percy asked truly confused.

The Romans gasped and dropped to the ground while the Greeks just smirked at them.

"Arise Romans." said Zeus. The Romans rose but looked at the gods with surprise and shock. "I did not summon you Percy Jackson." he replied when suddenly a bright light happened and there before the gods and demigods in the middle of the throne room lay a book.

Athena grabbed it and read it out loud "The Shadow Lord" the demigods and gods looked puzzled at that while some gods spared a glance at Hades. Suddenly one of the Greek demigods a daughter of Hermes asked a question. "Why are there walls between us and the Romans and why are Percy and Annabeth the only ones allowed outside of them?" she asked.

The gods were about to reply when a small flash happened and once again something fell down except instead of a book it was a note.

Athena once again picked it up and began to read it. "Dear gods and demigods we have sent you this book as it tells the future after the Giant War. Its a warning about a darkness that is rising one that will return in only a few months. We have put up barriers between the two camps and only certain people are allowed in between them. These people are The Seven, Thalia Grace, Praetor Reyna,Grover Underwood and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. These people are important to the story you are about to read. Try not to kill anyone in the room. - The Fates.

As soon as she finished reading the note the people mention were ported to the center along with Percy and Annabeth. Leo and Piper introduced themselves and so did Hazel and Frank along with Grover and Rachel. Reyna also introduced herself along with Thalia but the two leaders of the camps stared at each other for a minute.

Finally both smiled and shook hands. "Percy Jackson nice to meet you Camp Jupiter can't seem to stop talking about you." he said.

Jason laughed and replied back "Jason Grace man Camp Half-Blood never shut up about you." he said.

While the two leaders introduced themselves the gods were looking at Poseidon and Zeus with smirks. "It seems your children get along better than both of you and your OLDER than them." said Demeter with a giggle. Zeus scowled and Poseidon gave a smile.

Percy was then tackled by Thalia *who repeatedly punched him* and he then introduced their newest cousin. "Thalia meet Hazel Levesque she is are cousin a daughter of Pluto." he said.

Hazel smiled slightly at Thalia and waved. Thalia smirked back at her. "Well its good thing your here now Death Breath won't be all alone." she said with a laugh. "Um who are you talking about?" asked Hazel. Thalia looked at Hazel and replied back "Nico Di Angelo son of Hades."

The Romans overheard and gasped and Hazel's eyes widened. "Nico is GREEK!" she said with shock.

Somewhere from the back of the Romans someone was screaming until he pushed his way to the front.

"HE WAS A SPY THE CHILD OF PLUTO WAS A SPY!" he cried out.

Thalia looked confused then turned into pure rage. "YOU KNOW HIM!" she cried out

Hazel nodded. "He brought me back from the Underworld and brought me to camp." she said in a whisper.

Thalia and the others eyes widened then soon the Greeks *who over heard* got in a rage. "HE KNEW ABOUT THE ROMAN CAMP AND WHERE PERCY WAS!" they cried out. However Hades *in one of his rare moments of compassion* defended his son.

"I told him NOT to tell anyone about the camp he was told to bring Hazel there and thats all." he said. The gods glared at Hades for allowing his son to know the location of the Roman Camp before they allowed the Greeks to know.

The Greeks nodded understanding what Hades was saying but were still VERY angry at the son of Hades. Thats when they noticed something.

"Hey where is Nico anyway?" asked Thalia.

They all started to look for the emo child until they realized he was not here. "He is not here." said most of the people. Then once again another note flashed in and floated down to Athena. She picked it up and began to read it out loud again.

"Nico Di Angelo is right now unable for us to send here for he is in the hands of the Giants and Gaea is protecting them from are power as he is important to the story we will try to get him away from the Giants but will not be bringing him here." she read aloud.

Tho very angry with the son of Hades Hazel paled and even Thalia and Percy got pale and Hades was even MORE pale with worry. "N..Ni..Nico is with the ..!?" she said with worry.

Percy was pale and the two camps *mostly the Greeks* gasped.

As the two camps and the gods thought of this news Chiron walked forward *he was next to the seven not in the shield* "May I suggest that we start reading the book?" he said.

The gods nodded and the Greeks nodded while the Romans looked at Chiron with shock. "Agreed brother we shall begin reading. Athena would you like to start." said Zeus.

Athena nodded and opened the book and began to read.

 **Chapter 1: The Shadow Sword and Secret Room**

As soon as the chapter title was read Hades eyes widened and he paled even more.

 **The ghostly guards stared down at the young man as he walked by. They cowered away a bit while some looked at him with indifference. The young man walked past several skeletal warriors and ghost guards as he walked threw the castle of Hades.**

Both camps whispered to each other. "Who would be at the castle of Hades? Why would anyone be allowed down there?" they asked each other. The only ones who were not really confused were Hades and Hazel who both had a idea of who this 'young man' could be. Athena kept on reading.

 **The man walked down farther and father into the depths of the castle. He had been down here many times before but he decided to check out different halls. Lately he felt more accepted down here by the dead than ever by the land of the living.**

"Poor boy." said Hestia who was sitting next to Hera and Demeter.

 **As he walked down the halls he noticed for the first time ever a door guarded by a large skeleton general. He walked towards the door and was about to enter before the guard blocked his path. "I am sorry my lord but your father has not allowed you to enter unless you agree to certain terms." said the general.**

 **The man raised his eyebrow but never the less nodded his head. "Very well what are the terms?" asked the man.**

" **You must not touch anything nor take anything thats the main rule your father has ordered oh and the last rule is to avoid getting to close to certain objects." said the guard.**

The whole throne room was confused except for Hades himself. "Whats so important inside that room that the mans father wouldn't allow him to touch anything?" asked a couple of Greeks. As they thought about this Zeus signaled Athena to read.

" **Very well I accept now allow me entry." the man replied in a dark tone.**

 **The guard moved and the man entered the room as the guard followed behind him. When they entered they were greeted with a large room with displays of weapons and armor all in cases.**

" **Welcome to Hades Trophy Room where are lord keeps his relics and reminders of certain battles." the guard said.**

The gods and demigods on both sides leaned forward in excitement wanting to know what Hades kept in his 'trophy' room.

 **The man walked down the hall looking at armor and swords including a outfit owned by Adolf Hitler as well as a relic of ancient Greece and all sorts of weapons and armor owned by famous people in history.**

Many in the room listened intently wanting to see if anything truly important lied inside this room.

Hades grew more and more nervous with each word read.

 **As the two kept walking the man felt the room suddenly get colder and colder and darker and darker until finally they came to a dark black door which was practically radiating darkness.**

Hades could no longer be any paler as the throne room was in wonder

" **Whats behind this door?" asked the man.**

 **The skeleton looked at the door and back to the man. "Behind it is Hades greatest and most protected trophy I warn you my lord that if you enter you will be influenced to take what lies in that room what ever you do don't do it." the skeleton said.**

The whole throne room even the gods were at the edge of their seats in excitement. All except Hades.

 **As they entered the room the darkness and coldness increased tenfold and the man felt it coming from something in the center of the room.**

 **In the center of the room surrounded by spikes and inside a glass case was a sword…not just any sword but the blackest darkest sword the man had ever seen. It was radiating darkness and shadow and coldness. He felt a great urge to grab the sword but he resisted.**

"Wow thats a cool sword." said Ares eye gleaming. His children agreed but Hades looked down at the mention of the sword.

" **What..what is that?" asked the man in awe.**

" **That young master is The Shadow Sword." the skeleton said.**

"So thats the chapters title…so thats the sword I wonder why its locked away so badly." said Annabeth.

Percy nodded laying his head on her shoulder.

" **Its..its amazing." said the man.**

" **Quite amazing but very very dark…the second darkest blade in existence second only to Hades own sword." said the general.**

"Hades you have a sword?" Zeus said with suspicion.

Hades looked at Zeus with a pale face but replied just as strongly "If you must know brother I built it but its not NEARLY as powerful as my Helm of Darkness nor my staff its merely there incase of a emergency." said Hades. It was a lie a brilliant lie but a lie non the less.

Percy and Thalia stifled there laughter at how it was a lie but never the less let Athena keep on reading they too interested in how this sword came to be.

" **Who made it? Why is it so…alluring and how come its locked up?" the man asked rapidly trying to get all the information on the blade he could.**

" **I do not recall who made it but I know it was made by a powerful warrior mage of sorts long long ago. I know that its been enchanted to be alluring to any who come across it so that it will be wielded why the creator of the blade put that there I am unsure and its locked away because this was said to be used for a terrible foe one that Olympus once nearly tore itself apart over." the general replied.**

It was so quite you could hear a pin drop as the campers on both sides and even the gods looked at both Hades and Hazel with different emotions. Shock, anger, confusion, worry, fear and sympathy.

"Hades what devilry is this why do you keep a blade that apparently once almost brought Olympus down!" Zeus thundered.

Hades looked at Zeus with a fire in his eyes. "I keep it because it reminds me of my failure." he said in a stern tone.

That got the gods and demigods confused.

"What failure?" asked Athena.

"That I failed to contain the shadows that made that sword that I didn't catch who made it until it was to late." said Hades.

The gods were silent for a while until Hades spoke up once again. "I doesn't matter now the owner and creator of the sword was destroyed long ago." said Hades.

While the gods didn't remember what or who owned such a blade they allowed Athena to keep on reading.

 **The man looked at the sword with awe and interest but he continued to resist the allure that the blade sent off. He looked away from the sword and thanked the general and walked out of the room heading back up to the upper levels of the castle. As he walked the mans thoughts rested on the sword.**

' _ **Who was so powerful enough to make such a sword? What did this person do to almost bring down Olympus? Perhaps father…no no no you agreed to never talk to him unless you are ordered or summoned.'**_ **the man thought.**

The gods and demigods frowned at that thought and Hades himself felt himself frown the most. It was obvious that this man was his son but he didn't know if it was one that has yet to be born.

 **As the man walked past the main hall he could hear the God of the Dead talking with his wife about discussions for the plans of the newest garden they were planting.**

Demeter and Persphone's mouths dropped. Many of the gods looked at the god of the DEAD with shock.

"Well just because I am the god of the dead doesn't mean I can't enjoy some life in my land." he said with a small tiny tiny blush.

 **The man stifled a snicker at how the god of the DEAD was planning on planting a GARDEN which is ironic but not so ironic that he is doing it with his wife Queen Persphone. Oh how he hated her more so than others.**

Persphone and Demeter glared at the book while the Romans gasped at the disrespect.

 **As the man entered his room in his fathers castle he took off his black avatiors jacket and his Stygian Iron sword and laid on his bed. He thought about recent events and how everything was looking up for everyone…everyone except him.**

Many in the throne room frowned at that.

 **He thought about visiting Lady Hestia the ONLY god he truly enjoyed and liked.**

Hestia smiled at that but only a little.

 **He could go play with Cerberus and his own hellhound Ripper but decided against it.**

"Sweet Percy now if this guy becomes friends with us Mrs. O'Leary will have a play mate." said Thalia with a smirk.

Percy laughed at that and that caused some of the Greeks to giggle as well. The Romans just frowned a bit.

 **He also decided that maybe he could head above ground and see the world of the living but he knew he was never excepted there. Unlike his sister he would always be the freak the outcast.**

Once again people frowned at that thought.

 **As the man sighed he looked over to his bookshelf and began to look through the books he had on it. However as he was looking through the shelf he noticed something different that he never noticed before. It was a strange looking symbol that had a black skull with flames coming threw its eyes and surrounded it in a circle.**

All the gods even Hades were confused at this and the demigods grew excited a bit.

 **He reached out towards the strange symbol that was on one of the wooden boards in the back and clicked it. Suddenly the bookshelf creaked and suddenly it moved away revealing a secret passage.**

"WHAT!" cried Hades in rage. "I HAVE SEARCHED AND SEEN EVERY INCH OF MY CASTLE AND NEVER HAS THERE BEEN A SECRET CHAMBER BEFORE!" he roared out.

The Romans were shivering in fear while the Greeks *tho nervous* were still standing strong.

"Hades allow us to continue reading and maybe it will explain WHY that is there and why you couldn't see it." said Poseidon.

Hades sat down again rubbing his forehead. He motioned for Athena to continue.

 **The man was shocked. He had searched that bookshelf a thousand times but never had he seen that symbol nor that it opened such a room. Interested beyond belief the man entered the passage. He walked down a dark hall way until he reached a door with the same symbol on it. He opened the door and when he entered he was blown away.**

Everyone in the room was leaning forward in wonder hoping to learn something about the room that HADES himself couldn't find.

 **Inside was a study of some kind. There where black banners with the same symbol hanging on the walls with strange magical runes and a weird forge as well as lots of books and outfits. The whole room was like some kind of laboratory or a study.**

"That sounds COOL!" said a child of Hecate.

 **As the man looked around the room he noticed a strange device of some kind on the table. He reached over and touched the strange thing and suddenly the device picked up and floated in the air and suddenly a voice a dark deep voice began to come from the device.**

 _ ***Hello if you have found this than you are a son of Hades and have found my chambers.***_

Hades glared at the book while the demigods and gods looked at each other.

"What does he mean by 'His Chamber'? asked Conner Stoll.

"Is it not obvious that this is the man who made the chamber." said Reyna to Conner with a stern expression.

Athena continued to read on.

 _ ***I am D the creator of this lab and I am here to help guide you. Simple speak your name and I shall come to life.***_ **the machine said.**

 **The man was shocked beyond belief. Never before had he seen such a device that looked like it was made thousands of years ago still working perfectly. However deciding that the device couldn't hurt him he decided to reveal himself to it.**

" **I am Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades, Ghost King." he said to the device.**

The whole room gasped.

"Nico…he..he doesn't feel excepted by…by…us?" said a shocked Percy.

Annabeth snuggled up to him holding his hand trying to comfort him.

Hazel had bursted out crying and Frank wrapped his arm around her.

Jason and Thalia frowned along with Piper and Grover felt horrible.

Reyna and Leo tho sad could relate to the boy as they felt horrible as well at times.

Hades had his head down and even Persphone felt a bit bad.

The Greeks felt horrible that they would make a child only 14 years old feel unwanted especially after said boy had literately lost his sister.

The Romans didn't really feel bad but some did feel a little upset.

The gods tho some felt a little worse than others wanted to continue reading.

"Athena continue reading I wish to learn more of this 'D' character." said Zeus in his kingly general mode.

 _ ***Processing the information…..Done***_ **said the device known as 'D'.**

 **Suddenly the machine gave off a soft dark aura and suddenly it felt a bit more…alive.**

 _ ***Hello Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades and Ghost King I am 'D' its a great honor to meet you.***_ **D said to Nico.**

Hades felt his senses tingle and began to think _'I don't like this something is off about this 'D' I must find this chamber as soon as we are done reading'_.

As everyone processed this Athena calmed everyone down and began to read once again.

" **Um hello who are you exactly how do you speak freely?" Nico asked with interest.**

 _ ***I understand your confusion Nico I am a device that I created I don't know exactly what its called but I call it a 'Record' if that makes sense***_ **said D.**

 **Nico chuckled at that understanding that this device didn't know that it would be called that today.**

" **Very well D how old are you and what is this place?" Nico asked with curiosity.**

"Yes please explain certain things." said Hades.

The gods had NEVER seen Hades so confused or upset and they could understand. A room you never knew about with a strange device inside it claiming to be the creator and that this 'thing' managed to hide it from one of the most powerful gods ever.

 _ ***I am far older than I appear I was built around the time of Greece understand Nico back then I was still alive in mortal flesh form. As for this place this is my chamber or as I called it 'The Lab'.***_ **said D.**

"Wow that thing is old. I wonder how it still is working maybe the parts of its mechanical body managed to keep the rust off perhaps the-" Hepastus began saying until he cut himself off after everyone was staring at him. His children looking at him with adoration however made him smile at them.

Athena continued to read on.

 **Nico picked up certain text books with strange symbols and signs on them. "What kind of books are these D?" he asked.**

 **D floated over and scanned the book and then looked straight at Nico.** _ ***These books are magic books of spells and rites incantations and many other magical properties. I wrote a few of them my self.***_ **he said.**

The children of Hecate looked excited at this but Hades felt his uneasy feeling return ten fold.

' _Magic? It…it can't be…no no no no its obviously someone else.'_ he thought.

 **Nico continued looking around he already knew that there was a forge and table and other 'experiments' all over the walls and shelves but what he was most interested int was the picture of the sword on the wall.**

" **Hey D what is that sword on the wall?" Nico asked.**

 **D floated over and looked at the picture. He stared at it for a few minutes not saying a word which worried Nico however soon he began to speak.**

 _ ***That…is The Shadow Sword.***_

The room gasped and Hades paled once again.

' _HOW DOES THAT THING HAVE A PICTURE OF THAT SWORD!'_ he thought with panic.

As the room was whispering all about the sword Athena began to read again.

 _ ***I have had that picture for a long time. You see it was wielded by a powerful warrior…one that nearly destroyed Olympus. I keep that picture because it reminds me that all power comes great responsibility. That sword shows that even a mortal can bring down immortals.***_ **he said.**

The whole room was silent at that.

"Its..not wrong you know." said Annabeth.

The gods looked at Annabeth with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean Daughter?" asked Athena.

"I am saying that many times you take your power for granted. However many times you have nearly been over thrown. Multiple times mortals were keys in those near defeats." she said with a near sob.

Percy hugged her tightly knowing she was speaking of Luke.

"That is why I do not take my power for granted." said Hades.

EVERYONE looked at him.

"After the damage that the wielder of The Shadow Sword did I never took my power for granted. I kept most of my powers to myself not showing them to the world not openly throwing it in other peoples faces." he said.

The gods tried to defend their actions but all knew that they DID throw their power in others faces even other gods.

As everyone was thinking about this Athena slowly began to read once again.

 **Nico looked at the picture and heard a distant voice in the back of his head.**

' _ **Remember….remember…'**_

 **Nico shook his head and looked around. Did he just imagine that or was it real? He decided it was just his imagination. He looked at D and asked one last question. "D…who are you really?" he asked.**

 **D floated over and looked at Nico and was silent for a minute before it spoke again.** _ ***I was once a brilliant child of Hades…one that craved knowledge and wanted to understand the mysteries of the world…I was…arrogant…young and….foolish…I…I…I went to far one day….last mistake I ever made…I was destroyed by my own arrogance thinking I could handle the power that I attempted to understand.***_ **it said in a small voice.**

Despite their feelings of distrust of this mechanical being many of the demigods felt sorry for him. They could understand some of what the device said and some *Annabeth* could understand that pride can lead to defeat.

Athena continued on reading.

 **Nico was silent for a moment before looking at D. "I…I am sorry about what happened…listen I have to go soon I will come back." Nico said. As he was walking out of the room he looked back and saw D floating around the room looking at pictures and books.**

 **Nico shook his head and walked out closing the secret door.**

 **He laid down on his bed once again and closed his eyes.**

 _ **~He was in a dark forest with black purplish mist floating around him. Nico stumbled around looking back in forth. "HEY ANYONE OUT THERE!" he cried out. Suddenly he heard a faint wind and whisper…like a snake with a human voice mixed with a voice like Kronos mixed with Darth Sidious from Star Wars speaking silently. "**_ _ **Remember the power…remember the power…you..will aid…my…return…..soon….soon….rest now little brother…..soon…soon…soon".**_ _ **The mist suddenly swirled around Nico suffocating him.~**_

The whole room was silent. Hades was pale as could be and Hazel and Percy looked sick with worry.

"What…what was that?" asked Thalia.

"That was a nightmare of sorts but it sounds much like my visions that I had with Kronos." said Percy in a stern small voice.

"Hades do you know anything about this..voice?" asked Zeus.

Hades was truly confused. _'Was it merely a nightmare? Than who was that?'_ thought Hades.

Hades looked up at Zeus and spoke truthfully. "I don't know who that is it is most likely a normal nightmare of sorts." he said.

Athena continued to read.

 **Nico awoke in his bed sweating and panting like crazy.**

 **He looked around wildly and when he knew no one was there he calmed down a bit. He did not dare go back to sleep in fear of returning to that dark forest. This was not the first time he had been to that forest but it was the first time someone spoke to him.**

 **He put on his clothes and grabbed his sword and he shadow traveled to the one place he felt excepted by others…his sisters home.**

"Thats the end of the chapter." said Athena.

As she closed the book a bright flash of light appeared and when it died down much to Hades, Hazels, Percy's and Thalia surprise stood Bianca Di Angelo in her hunters out fit.

"Where am I were is Zoe and Thalia?" she said looking around when she saw the gods she bowed.

"Lady Artemis your alright we were on are way to save you." said Bianca.

Everyone was silent until Percy slowly stood up and walked over to Bianca.

"Bianca do you remember me?" asked Percy.

Bianca turned and gasped.

"Percy..but..your so…so…older!" she said with shock.

Suddenly a note flew down to Artemis. She picked it up and began to read it.

"Dear gods and demigods we have brought Bianca Di Angelo from the past to read this story. Don't tell her of what happens to her or her brother nor their father or mother. She will be the one to read the next chapter." Artemis read.

"Whats wrong? What happens to me and Nico what happened to my little brother." Bianca said with her eyes wide.

"Bianca just..sit down and we will explain after we read the next chapter." said Thalia slowly.

Bianca sat down next to Percy and Thalia. After introducing each other to them she opened the book and began to read the next chapter.

 **There we go the beginning of my story The Shadow Lord. Understand that this story has ALOT of death and destruction and sadness and only a few people coming back from the dead. Bianca is the first one so yes this story is all about dear Nico Di Angelo so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I will be focusing on this and my Harry Potter story *most likely this one* So hope you enjoy it. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright next chapter explains certain events that had happened and also allows Bianca to get a grasp on what her little brother has become. DISCLAIMER I don't own PJO or HOH if I did I wouldn't really change much because its already so awesome. OC's will in fact be in this story but only a few. The strange device called 'D' looks like a Ghost from Destiny. Also the plot is KIND OF Star Wars style but I made it in a PJO kind of style. The plots different but some of the things are Star Wars kind of things…but is different I promise…don't like it don't read it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2. The Golden Age**

As the whole throne room was settling themselves down and getting comfortable Bianca decided to open the book and begin reading.

 **Chapter 2. The Golden Age and Acceptance**

 **As Nico began to travel he thought about the recent changes in his world.**

"Wait were reading about Nico!" Bianca said in shock.

The demigods next to her nodded their heads and even the Greeks did.

Bianca felt REALLY uncomfortable reading her little brothers thoughts but never the less continued to read.

 **One month after the end of the Giant War and Gaea's defeat the demigods had taken action.**

Everyone in the throne room cheered at the fact that they had won the war.

Percy and Annabeth kissed as did Piper and Jason. Leo was doing a happy jig and many of the Greeks were hugging each other while the Romans were also celebrating.

However a couple of minutes after celebrating they decided to let Bianca continue to read.

 **The newly forged alliance between the Romans and the Greeks had caused a stir in the world they lived in. Monsters fled and barely acknowledged themselves and the demigods had taken this opportunity with full force.**

"What does that mean?" asked a young daughter of Venus.

"Listen and we will find out." said a older child of Vulcan.

 **The demigods on both sides began creating a nation of sorts. They built a city close to Camp Half-Blood called New Greece and had begun building forts all over the American nation. Businesses opened up marketing trades and a whole new nation was built in less than three years. The demigods even managed to build a citadel in Alaska.**

The whole room was in shock.

"That sounds amazing!" said Annabeth with wide eyes.

"Indeed that must have caused great happiness on Olympus since that made risks less likely and allowed their demigod children a ton more safety." said Reyna.

Percy was holding hands with Annabeth and was smiling at the thought of this bright future.

Bianca however was only interested in hearing about her brother and so continued to read.

 **The united camps and factions on both sides caused Olympus to act a bit more mature and Zeus himself allowed the gods to help with the making of this nation.**

The gods stared at Zeus with wide eyes.

"Apparently I thought it was a good idea so don't go looking at me like I am crazy." said Zeus.

Bianca continued to read.

 **Of course there had to be order in this new nation to keep balance and order. So originally a group of powerful demigods had created what they called 'The Demigod Council' which they oversaw the protection of the nation and Olympus. The members on the council were many famous demigods and some of the elder demigods that were in the council. Many of these demigods included, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Reyna** **Arellano, the eldest and some consider best demigods Kai Jinn and Master Ambrose and the last member was Nico Di Angelo.**

Many of the demigods spoken looked shocked that they were on said council but didn't know the other two.

"Who are Kai Jinn and Master Ambrose?" asked a little girl a daughter of Demeter.

The gods themselves answered this question.

"They are two powerful old demigods but Ambrose is the eldest being at least over 500 years old he is currently traveling the world. Kai is merely around 75 but both are still incredible warriors. Ambrose was blessed with his long age by Hebe and Kai was living in seclusion for many years." said Athena.

Many of the demigods were shocked but never the less accepted it. However Bianca was shocked her brother was so high in a position of power.

She continued to read on.

 **Of course the council didn't make the laws or rules but merely upheld them.**

 **The ones that DID make the rules were made in the Senate where every year a new Chancellor was elected by popular vote to lead the nation which was basically a republic for that year. The senate building was in New Rome but the Chancellor and the Senate didn't over see the army of Camp Jupiter that was done by the praetors Frank and Reyna.**

"Frank is the new praetor?" said a few surprised Romans.

Frank blushed in embarrassment but Hazel smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good job buddy." said Percy.

Bianca *who was seriously getting annoyed by the interruptions* continued to read on.

 **Ever since the Republic was formed things have been going very well for the demigod world. The gods and demigods called it their Golden Age and to be honest it was true. The current Chancellor has been doing a decent job and the whole nation was in a state of plenty and greatness. However as everyone was happy and getting better only Nico was the one who felt less and less accepted.**

Hazel sobbed a bit at that and Percy hung his head in shame as did Hades and Thalia.

Bianca looked shocked. "Why does Nico not feel excepted?" she asked truly confused.

No one answered so she decided to continue reading hoping the book would reveal more.

 **However there was only two places and two people who he felt that he truly belonged. The first place was The Underworld and the second was Hazel's Home and the two people were Lady Hesita and Hazel.**

Bianca stopped at that. "Why…why does he not feel accepted around me?….and why would he feel accepted in The Underworld?" she asked.

No one answered.

Hazel was smiling slightly at how Nico felt accepted by her and even Hestia smiled at bit.

Both camps and the seven frowned at that and even Hades shook his head.

Bianca who was desperate to learn more about her brother continued to read.

 **Nico thought about all this as he stepped out of the shadows into Hazel's apartment where she lived with Frank.**

 **The moment he was out of the shadows he saw her. His amazing beautiful sister standing by the window looking out at the busy streets of New Rome and Camp Jupiter shining in the distance.**

 **Nico stepped forward and made himself known. "Hey Hazel." he said with a small smile.**

Bianca gasped. "Y..you….your are sister!" she said surprised towards Hazel.

Hazel gave her a small smile and wave. "I am your half sister technically." she said to Bianca.

Bianca looked at Hazel with complete shock. "Wow I never thought I had a sister before." said Bianca with a small smile.

Hazel smiled back at her a bit.

Bianca continued to read on.

 **Hazel turned around and when she saw Nico she smiled brightly and ran and hugged him tightly.**

" **Nico its been a month!" she said with happiness.**

Hazel and Bianca's smiles immediately dropped.

"He has not been around us for a month?" said a sad looking Percy.

Annabeth held his hand tighter giving him a small smile.

Bianca wanted to learn why her brother felt like he was not accepted by them so she continued to read.

 **Nico loved the feeling of her hugs. It was the only hug he would truly allow. He hugged her back and soon they parted.**

Hazel smiled at that liking that her brother loved her hugs.

Bianca felt saddened that he has not spoken of her nor if he loved her hugs feeling a bit jealous of Hazel.

 **Hazel walked over to her couch and sat down patting her hand on the couch side. Nico walked over and sat next to her.**

" **How have you been Nico we have not really seen you much…not even at the council meetings." she said.**

 **Nico sighed out loud and leaned back into the couch.**

" **I have been traveling trying to find a place to feel more accepted." Nico said in a small voice.**

 **Hazel frowned and put her hand on Nico's shoulder.**

" **Nico…we accept you, your their friend, cousin and your my elder brother. We all accept you." said Hazel.**

"She is right we do accept you." said Percy looking at the book with a frown.

Thalia nodded her head.

"Death Breath may be a bit weird but I care for him…even if he is a man." said Thalia.

Hazel smiled brightly at the two cousins and Bianca felt herself more and more confused.

' _Nico is not like the little boy I knew…he seems sadder more broken and dark…what happened to him?'_ she thought.

The Greeks AND the Romans both however didn't look anyone in the eye knowing that they didn't truly accept the child of Hades which made them feel VERY guilty.

Bianca continued to read on.

 **Nico said nothing knowing she was just saying that to convince herself. Unlike Hazel who everyone and everything loved he would never be accepted for he was a Child of Hades and thus all children of Hades have horrible endings. Hazel was a daughter of Pluto not Hades even if their the same being Pluto's children have always been more accepted than Hades.**

Bianca froze after reading that. She looked up at Hades who was looking at her with a small tiny smile. She stared at her father.

"Your…your my…dad?" she said shocked.

No one spoke even the gods knew this was important.

Hades nodded his head. "Yes you are my daughter…your my daughter." he said with a small smile.

Bianca looked at her father with shock and began to understand certain things.

Why Nico felt accepted in The Underworld and why he didn't feel accepted by most…but what about her..how come he never mentioned her.

After getting over this revelation Bianca began to read once again.

" **Thats a kind thought Hazel but we both know thats not true." Nico replied.**

 **Hazel frowned at Nico and began to hug him tightly.**

" **Do not worry Nico I promise you will be treated better…I promise." she said with a small voice.**

 **Nico didn't want her the make promises she couldn't keep but never the less accepted her hug.**

 **Later that night Nico laid in Hazel's guest bedroom on the bed thinking about recent events. He had never fully recovered what happened to him during his capture by the Giants.**

Bianca froze in shock and terror. _'My little baby brother…little Nico…captured by…giants…'_ she thought with pain.

Hazel had started to cry again being held by Frank while the rest of the room looked at the book in sympathy of guilt.

Hades felt rage consume him at that part. _'What had those monsters done to my son!'_

Bianca wanting to learn what had happened began to read.

 **Being held in that golden jar for weeks unable to move unable to eat anything going into a Death Trance and eating pomegranate seeds. It was like torture…and hadn't healed from his injures that he had gotten in…..** _ **that**_ **place.**

Hazel cried even harder and Hades himself showed sorrow at what happened to his son.

Percy looked murderous and so did Thalia.

Annabeth tried to calm Percy down a bit which worked a little.

Bianca felt like crying but steeled herself and continued to read on.

 **Then after being rescued watching the horrible sight that broke his heart and then having to shadow travel a giant statue across the globe didn't help. He had almost faded out of existence.**

The whole throne room gasped.

"Why would he do that! Shadow Travel has limits and that is going BEYOND its limits." said a pale Hades.

The gods kinda felt for him. His child was a prisoner of war and thus was treated horribly.

Bianca wanted to get past this part as quickly as possible so began to read again.

 **Nico never felt so broken…not even as bad as when he learned that Bianca his elder sister had died.**

Bianca froze at that.

Everyone looked at her with frowns and sad faces.

Percy had his hands on his face repeating the words "Its all my fault." over and over again.

Annabeth tried to comfort him.

Hades looked like he was about to cry.

Hazel WAS crying and Frank was holding her.

Thalia had also started to cry a bit as well.

"I..I…I…I died..I am dead…I left Nico….alone…" Bianca said with a horrible small voice.

"I am so sorry Bianca." said Percy.

Everyone in the room looked over at Percy.

"I..I didn't stop you from trying to destroy a giant robot…I should have been that one to died not you…" he said and began to cry.

Annabeth clung to him and began to cry as well. "DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT WHAT ABOUT ME HOW WOULD I FEEL!" she said.

Thalia looked at Bianca and shook her head. "I should have done it you would have taken Zoe's place and I would be dead…a win win." she said miserably.

Jason looked at Thalia and ran over and hugged her. "No your my sister and I just found you…I would NEVER want you to die." he said in a hoarse voice.

Everyone watched as the demigods in the front broke down and kept blaming each other but Bianca had enough.

"Its not any of yours fault…I apparently chose to die…I will see Nico again…eventually I will see him again." she said with a small smile.

Bianca had felt horrible now. She had abandoned her brother..HER BROTHER for a new family…she abandoned him for MAN HATING hunters…that meant that she would never truly see him much anymore. She had done that willingly and had left her little brother who was only ten years old alone…what kind of sister was she?

Due to Bianca unable to read Artemis *who felt bad for her former hunter* summoned the book to her and she began to read again.

 **Never the less he did his job and of course he was hailed only then as a hero…but after a few weeks people once again began to slowly go back into their fear and dislike for him until finally they couldn't even stand to be near him.**

Bianca began to tear a bit.

Percy felt such rage consume him but before he could speak a word Hazel blew up before him.

"HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE!" she cried out.

A miniature earthquake began to happen.

"NICO SAVED ALL ARE LIVES AND THIS IS THE RESPECT AND LOVE HE GETS!" she continued to scream.

The ground shook harder.

"YOU ARE ALL DISGUST ME!" she cried out at last and then fell into Franks arms crying her eyes out.

The tremors had stopped and the demigods in both camps shivered in fear. It was easy to underestimate the power that Hazel possessed but she WAS a member of The Seven, a daughter of Pluto, a member on this Demigod Council. and of course a old powerful demigod.

Artemis *tho she herself was a bit frightened* continued to read.

 **Nico did not let this bother him however for he was used to it. Unfortunately it still hurt for him to be around other demigods unlike him and even tho he and his cousin Thalia were on good terms he had no love for The Hunters of Artemis.**

Artemis frowned at that while Bianca flinched. Thalia merely just gave a small smile.

 **They were just a reminder that his sister Bianca had chosen them over him…a new family. Nico nearly teared up at the memory of her telling him that she was leaving him…how unloved he felt…how unwanted he felt.**

That did if for Bianca as she began to burst into tears. She felt horrible than ever to here the only family member you knew for years your own little brother who looked up to you in love to say that…it hurt ALOT.

Thalia *tho feeling sad* walked over and rubbed Bianca's back while Hazel walked over to help calm her sister.

When Bianca was calm again Artemis began to read…and for the the first time in history she actually thought about all the families she had most likely destroyed by taking more hunters.

 **But Nico did not cry…he never truly cried anymore for it was a sign of weakness.**

Ares and his children nodded but many of the other occupants in the room disagreed saying it was natural.

 **Nico slowly began to fall asleep again and this time no nightmares haunted him dreaming only of a life with him and his sister alone and happy.**

Hazel gave another small smile.

 **When Nico awoke at 6am he got up and did a couple of pushups and sit-ups as a workout before taking a shower and getting dressed. When he got to the living room he saw Hazel sitting down watching in fascination about the wonders of a 'iPad'.**

Many in the room laughed at that while Hazel blushed deeply.

" **Morning Hazel I see you are learning about the iPad." said Nico.**

 **Hazel turned and smiled at him before turing back to the device. "Morning Nico this thing is truly fascinating I am in love with it." she said.**

 **Nico gave a small chuckle as he ate some toast before preparing to leave before Hazel stopped him.**

" **Nico…we have a council meeting soon…will you be there its very important its about the latest news in the Senate." she said.**

 **Nico didn't want to go but knew it was important if the Senate was involved.**

"Great now we can learn more about are nation!" said a excited Annabeth.

" **Very well Hazel I understand…I will meet you at the temple." he replied to her.**

 **Hazel smiled and turned around and went back to her work. Nico entered the shadows and began to travel towards The Hero's Temple.**

"Thats the end of the chapter." said Artemis.

The whole room looked either excited, bored, or sad. Many were excited to learn more about the way there new nation worked while some were bored about reading a book. The sad ones were most of the Seven and those up front.

Bianca wished to learn of what her choice was after death and was scared to know. She wanted Nico to forgive her…she wanted her baby brother back.

"Who will read next?" asked Artemis.

Athena rose her hand. "I will I wish to learn about this nation." she said. Artemis passed her the book and Athena opened up to prepare to read.

 **Ok Done. SO SO SOOO Sorry for the long wait. High School is a pain in the ass and I just got out of a writers block. 'The Dark Phoenix' is on hold for now and this story has my full attention. Now I will update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright next chapter. This one goes into detail about the Demigod Council and the beginning of a chain of events. Hazel is around 15 years old, Nico is 16, Percy is 18, Annabeth is 18, Jason is 18, Thalia is 15 *duh*, Piper is 17, Leo is 17, Frank is 17, and Reyna is 18. The *book* takes place two years AFTER Blood of Olympus. Now with that out of the way let me tell you a bit of what the characters in the story MAY act like. Most of the demigods that we know will be like they are in the book while the two new demigods I introduced will act a lot like characters from other stories. Such as Kai Jinn will act a bit like Mad Eye Moody from Harry Potter as well as Mace Windu from Star Wars. Ambrose acts like Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter and Yoda from Star Wars. Now without further ado the amazing DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Marvel, DC, The Hobbit, Pirates of the Caribbean, Van Helsing, Once Upon a Time, Skyrim, Destiny, Halo, and…you get the idea.**

 **Chapter 3. The Demigod Council and The Nara Crisis**

As Athena opened the book and began to read Bianca had calmed down with the help of Hazel and Thalia and was hoping to learn a bit more of her brothers future. Athena then began to read out loud.

 **Chapter 3. The Demigod Council and a Crisis**

 **Nico exited out of the shadows at the entrance to a large temple. This temple was known as The Hero Temple home to The Demigod Council and many demigods that chose to live there. It was designed by Annabeth Chase with the aid of Athena and Zeus. *AN: Jedi Temple mixed with Roman and Greek architecture.***

Annabeth smiled brightly at that and Athena gave a smile while Zeus *as usual* puffed his chest with pride. The rest of the gods rolled their eyes. Athena continued.

 **Nico walked through the the temples large doors passing the occasional demigod guards and heroes. As Nico walked threw the large temple he looked at the rooms that were around. There was the War Room which was used for planning battles and preparing for defenses. No one uses it however due to most monsters being hunted down or hiding.**

"That seems good less monsters the better." said a young daughter of Apollo. Her siblings agreed. The gods themselves felt great for knowing that their children are a bit more safe. Athena *a bit annoyed at the interruption* continued to read.

 **He walked past the great Library and Archives and the Training Rooms as well as the Hanger for where Leo Valdez and many of the children of** **Hephaestus and Vulcan build jets, planes and other uses of flight for demigods.**

Leo and the children of Hephaestus and Vulcan both grinned and got stars in their eyes. Hephaestus himself got a great bright light in his eyes and smiled brightly. Something that caused his children to smile back at him and for the gods to frown that they never get a smile from him…and for some reason that Aphrodite could not fathom she felt…disappointed that she couldn't get him to smile like that.

 **Nico personally never liked planes nor boats even tho his uncle Poseidon had promised him that he doesn't let his grudges affect his nephews and nieces but Nico didn't care…they may not scare him as much as planes but he still gets seasick which pretty much makes him unseaworthy.**

Many in the room chuckled at that and Hazel smiled as well as Bianca. Percy felt glad that his father didn't hate Nico or Thalia nor Jason and Hazel but agreed whole heartedly about planes. Zeus frowned at the pointed glares directed at him from the other gods while some looked at Poseidon with looks of respect and pride. Athena continued to read.

 **Nico walked up the large great stair case that lead to the Council Room and entered the room. The large circular room had 12 chairs much like the throne room of Olympus each designed for the specific member that resided in said seat.**

"Cool its like a mini Olympus." said Leo. Piper sighed and smacked the back of his head. "OW that hurt Beauty Queen." he said.

"Don't call me that." she said with a glare. Athena kept on reading.

 **Kai's seat was a mixture of older Roman stones along with the symbols of Chinese language as well as symbols of animals engraved into it, his main symbol on his chair was a katana showing his mastery with swords and ninja fighting style as well as samurai mastery.**

"Wow that sounds cool." said a child of Ares. Many of the demigods agreed and Frank being part Chinese nodded his head at the description of the chair.

Athena and Mars nodded their heads liking said seat.

 **Ambrose seat was smaller than the rest which had ancient symbols and Greek stone mixed with some wood and had stars and comets on it showing his knowledge of space, his main symbol was a staff showing his mastery of magic and power of spells.**

Annabeth and Lou Ellen were looking at the book with amazement. "That sounds amazing he must know so much knowledge." said Annabeth.

Percy chuckled and put his arm around her.

Athena nodded her head liking the seat.

 **Thalia's seat was made with wood from trees and had animal skins on it with it glowing like the moon with silver metal glimmering shine. It had animal symbols on it as well as stars and constellations, her main symbol was a bow inside of a moon showing her mastery of the bow and her loyalty to Artemis and her Hunters.**

Thalia smiled brightly at that and Artemis looked proud. Zeus also looked at his daughter with pride but sadly didn't know how to show it for he never knew how to please his daughter who seemed to hate him greatly.

Jason hugged his sister and Annabeth complemented the design of her seat and Percy gave her a thumbs up.

Artemis, Zeus and Apollo all nodded their heads liking the seat.

 **Reyna's seat was made of Roman stone with symbols of swords and shields within it as well as purple banners flowing from the sides and the letters SPQR engraved on it as well as symbols of wings and a pegasus on it, her main symbol was a sword with the letters SPGR engraved on it showing her leadership skills and her loyalty to Camp Jupiter and New Rome.**

"Nice seat Reyna." said Jason. Reyna nodded her head at the design and Annabeth complemented her *much to Athena's dismay* and Percy smiled at her as the Romans each liked the look of her seat well all but Octavian who was still grumpy and muttering about Greeks and evil.

Jupiter and Mars both nodded their heads liking the seat.

 **Frank's seat was made of Roman stone mixed with a bit of Greek stone with a boar engraved on its side with a bow and spear engraved as well along with purple banners with SPQR on it which had swords and shields decorated it, his main symbol was a symbol of a man mixed with a bear, bird and wolf showing his ability to shape shift as well as his leadership skills.**

"Dude your a shape shifter!" said Leo with awe. The Greeks all looked at him with amazement and even the Romans looked at him with some awe. Frank blushed at the praise as Percy laughed at his embarrassment. Hazel kissed his cheek and he felt a bit better after that.

Mars nodded his head liking the seat.

 **Leo's seat was made of all sorts of metals Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Greek and Roman stone and had symbols of a dragon and a warship engraved as well as a flower engraved on the side and some flames, his main symbol was a forge and hammer showing his mastery of smithing and crafting and his control over fire.**

"Dude you can control fire!" said a bunch of Romans and Percy. Leo grinned and lit his hand on fire but what he didn't like was when Frank paled and backed away from him like he was a monster. Leo actually looked hurt at that. The children of Vulcan and Hephaestus were both grinning at Leo showing they liked said seat.

Hephaestus nodded his head liking the seat.

 **Piper's seat was made of Greek stone with symbols of a pipe and musical notes as well as some roses and doves but not only that it had symbols of daggers and a lighting bolt threw a heart and a Cherokee symbol, her main symbol was a heart with musical notes around it with a dagger inside it showing her ability of charmspeak and her skills with a dagger.**

All the Aphrodite children *except Drew* all showed their approval for their sisters seat and Jason smiled and kissed her cheek while Piper blushed red. Annabeth complemented her and her mother squealed with happiness while Athena *who actually respected the daughter of Aphrodite* nodded her head.

Aphrodite and Athena both nodes their heads liking the seat.

 **Hazel's seat was made of gems and jewels with Roman stone and gold, silver and all other rare valuables inside it. It looked like a seat made of gems with a horse engraved in it with a ghost engraved in it as well with a skull head next to a coin showing the sibling relationship between the two, her main symbol was of a ghost with mist surrounding it with gold coins at its feet showing her ability to control the Mist and her relation to Pluto and her ability to summon gems and jewels from the Earth.**

"Wow Hazel can control the Mist thats impressive." said Thalia. Many of the Greeks and Romans approved of her chair and Annabeth also liked how she added the gems and jewels while Hades looked at her with pride and switched over to Pluto who was also even more proud of his daughter. Hazel was blushing with all the praise but when she saw her father looking at her with pride she felt even better.

Pluto nodded his head liking the seat.

 **Jason's seat was made of Imperial Gold with Roman Stones and had some purple and orange banners flowing from it as well as lighting bolts and storm clouds on it. His chair had a blue color to it and had a sword and shield symbol on it as well. He also had a symbol of a wolf as well as a peacock symbol showing his position as Champion of Juno and Hera, his main symbol was over a lighting bolt with a sword showing his ability to control lighting and fly as well as his position of being the Son of Jupiter.**

"Nice seat little brother." said Thalia with a smirk. Jason blushed with the praise he was getting while Zeus who switched to Jupiter looked down at his son with pride. When Jason saw this he nodded his head to his father giving him a small smile which Jupiter returned. Hera also smiled and turned into Juno and truly was delighted that Jason had on his own free will put her symbol on his seat.

Jupiter and Juno nodded their heads liking the seat.

 **Annabeth's seat was made of Greek stone as well as some Roman stone with symbols of books and owls and swords and shields she also had a symbol of a trident on her seat as well as bolt of lighting and a picture of the Golden Fleece she also had a picture of the Athena Parthenos which she had recovered herself, her main symbol is a picture of a owl with a dagger in its claws as well as a building in the background showing her position as Architect of Olympus and her loyalty to her mother Athena and her power as a warrior.**

"Thats my Wise Girl." said Percy as he kissed her cheek. Annabeth, Athena and her children could only remember the line about Athena's great statue. "You…you found something lost for thousands of years Annabeth…wow." said Malcom.

Annabeth looked at her mother who's eyes shined with pride and nodded her head to Annabeth who smiled in return. As everyone even the gods recalled from said discovery they continued to read.

Athena nodded her head liking the seat.

 **Percy's seat was like a laid back seat made of Greek stone and wood with symbols of fish and dolphins as well as a trident with waves and whirlpools around it. It had Atlantean steel engraved in it along with a owl symbol and a picture of a cookie on its side there was also a picture of a pegasus next to a hellhound, it also had a fishing pole along with a cyclops eye with a picture of the Empire State Building and the word Camp Half-Blood, his main symbol was a trident which middle spike was a sword showing his current position as the best swordsman alive in the last 300 years and the Son of Poseidon as well as Hero of Olympus.**

The Greeks cheered at the mention of their best camper and Poseidon smiled with pride. Hermes smiled at him and Artemis in one of the rarest moments in history smiled at the only man she respected. Annabeth kissed his cheek while Thalia punched him in the shoulder laughing. The Romans looked shocked at this while Jason, Leo and Piper smiled at meeting the man Camp Half-Blood looked up to so much.

Athena glared furiously at him but lessened when she saw the love in her daughters eyes but still glared at him.

Poseidon, Hermes, and Artemis nodded their heads liking the seat.

 **Then finally there was his seat which was made of dark black Greek stones with Stygian Iron and had pictures of ghosts, shadows, swords and skulls along with skeletons with some gems and jewels with a picture of a scythe along with a picture of the Helm of Darkness and Cerberus along with the symbol of a hellhound along with the symbol for the Furies, his seat also had bones added to its sides with a seal of Pluto showing his position as Ambassador of Pluto, it also had a picture of a girl with a bow her hair braided back with the word** _ **'S**_ _ **orella'**_ **underneath it, his main symbol was a skull with shadows around it with rubies inside the eye sockets along with a sword through the skull showing his powers of death and shadows and as a Child of Hades.**

Hades gave a small smile at that but frowned when he noticed the other gods look disgusted and the demigods in both camps looked scared or disgusted. The only ones who didn't look disgusted or looked fearful were the group in the front.

Thalia and Percy smiled at bit thinking thats exactly what Nico would do. Hazel smiled at knowing her brother well while Frank smiled a bit at how the Son of Hades had a crazy but unique style. Annabeth merely acknowledged the seats architecture while Reyna and Leo both smiled a bit at how unique it was.

However when Percy noticed the looks the others were giving he felt anger at that. _'Who are they to judge?'_ he thought with annoyance.

Hades nodded his head liking the seat.

Athena *after getting her disgust out* continued to read.

 **When Nico noticed the current occupants of the room he knew he was early. The only ones currently there were of course Master Jinn, Master Ambrose, Reyna, Frank and Leo. Nico took his seat which gained surprised looks from Leo, Reyna and Kai and a amused smile from Ambrose and Frank.**

"Must have not expected him to be there." said Thalia.

"I most likely wasn't." said Reyna.

Bianca was still silent listening to each of her brothers thoughts hoping to hear anything about his current feelings towards her. Although she did smile a bit at the picture on his seat with the word Sorella on it.

 **Not long later the other council members slowly came. First to arrive was Jason and Piper who each took their respective seats while Jason gave a small smile and nod towards Nico which he returned.**

"Must have gotten a bit closer with him Jason." said Hazel with a smile. The more people he liked Nico the better.

Jason rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly. "Yeah I guess I did." he replied back.

 **Nico didn't know how he felt about Jason. One emotion was annoyance.**

Jason frowned at that much to Percy's and Thalia's amusement. However Hazel frowned once again at the comment.

 **The Son of Jupiter knew too much of Nico's secrets and had tried to get him to tell someone. He didn't understand…only one person does.**

Hazel looked shocked at that and the whole throne room *Hades included* looked interested in what the Son of Jupiter knew of Nico's secrets.

Percy looked shocked at that because if he knew one thing about Nico he loved his privacy.

Of course Hazel was wondering if the only one who knew was her and that this secret takes place in the future…or if someone else knows.

Bianca felt a bit of annoyance towards her brother. No matter what the young boy was stubborn to a fault always thinking he could handle anything.

Athena continued.

 **Of course he respected Jason as his skills with power and being a strong willed leader not to mention being one of the famous Seven.**

 **Soon Thalia showed up looking once again like she belonged in a punk rock band instead of a hunting group of girls.**

Thalia huffed and glared at the book while Percy, Annabeth, Leo and many of the Greeks were roaring with laughter.

"When I see that Zombie Dude again…" said Thalia the threat hanging in the air.

 **Then finally Hazel showed up after smiling at Nico she took her seat on his right next to Frank and him.**

" **Now all we are missing are Percy and Annabeth and then we may begin." said Kai in a gruff annoyed voice. Kai was a tall Chinese male with scars all over his body. He had tan skin along with tattoos of dragons and katanas on his body. He had no hair and one of his eyes was scared from a battle with a hellhound. He always carried his katana wherever he went and had dark brown monk robes and sat with a air of power and confidence.**

" **They will arrive soon. Patience my old friend patience." said Ambrose. Ambrose was small. Smaller than a ten year old boy but looked old beyond belief. He had a long white beard that went to his chest and carried a wooden cane *which was also his magical staff* and had twinkly green eyes. His robes were much like Kais but instead of being brown they were tannish white. He looked like a human form of Yoda from Star Wars.**

The hall busted out laughing *accept for Hazel who was so confused* and many demigods had to hold their stomachs in laughter.

After calming down *and claiming the Ambrose inspired the creation of Yoda* Athena continued to read.

 **But don't let him fool you. He may look old and small but the man could move faster than most monsters and demigods and is the only person bedside Annabeth and Luke that beat Percy in a sword fight.**

Annabeth looked down at the mention of Luke while the whole room was in shock. Apollo whistled and said "Damn thats cool." before getting smacked by Artemis.

 **Soon enough in walked Percy and Annabeth holding hands discussing how collage was going in New Greece.**

Percy and Annabeth smiled at that and held each others hands. Aphrodite squealed while Athena glared.

 **Soon after they finished talking each took a seat.**

" **Welcome my fellow members its good to see that** _ **all**_ **of us are here." said Kai as he glared a Nico.**

 **Nico merely rolled his eyes at Kai. Kai never really trusted Nico but Nico guessed that it was mostly his fault.**

"Now why would he think its his fault?" asked Percy.

Annabeth sighed and smacked his head saying "Maybe if we read it will tell us Seaweed Brain."

 **Nico rarely showed up to meetings and never really appeared at either camps nor cites or outposts or basically anywhere demigods lived. Kai being super cautious always kept an eye on him whenever he could.**

" **This is a important meeting today it involves a recent crisis that has stirred the Senate." said Kai.**

 **This got the others attention. Reyna and Frank along with Jason sat straighter listening with rapt attention while the others will listening but not as intense as they were.**

The hall chuckled at that but everyone was eager to here about a crisis during this so called peaceful time.

" **It appears that the trade company known as The Silver-Blood Corporation has begun to basically blockade the small settlement in upper Canada in the large city of Nara allowing only those who pay the fee they set which is ten thousand dollars in mortal cash or 100** **drachmas** **." said Kai.**

"Trade companies?" asked a little daughter of Hecate.

"Every nation needs food, water, goods and a balanced currency to keep the nation alive. Trade companies must have been built to make money and spread out goods to many of the settlements." said Annabeth.

However those who understood were outraged. That was a lot of money and drachmas not many people had those.

 **This caused many to murmur about at this. "What is the Senate doing about it?" asked Jason.**

" **The Senate is to busy focusing on money and are to busy fighting each other to focus on the crisis." said Kai.**

"Of course they are." said Poseidon with a eye roll.

The Romans felt a bit upset at that and they realized that Poseidon may not like them to much…most likely he hates them due to the less worship given to him as Neptune.

"They need to focus on the nation's well being not just their own self interest." said Artemis with a frown. Demeter nodded her head agreeing with that.

" **Of course they are. Most of the Senate are to selfish for their own good." said Frank.**

 **Reyna raised her eyebrow and spoke to him. "That may be true but we are bound to the Senate they make the laws and we uphold them. They are form of government." she said to him.**

"Its true." said Reyna nodding her head.

"I hate to agree with the Roman but yes its true." said Athena.

Once again the Romans got nervous. The Greeks grinned at the Romans discomfort knowing that unlike the Romans they don't play favorites with gods and worship them equally.

" **That does not make it right Reyna we have to act. This can not continue soon or later they may stop the fees and not let anyone pass. Then what? No food or trading. Soon enough they may lose all of their needed supplies." said Jason.**

" **I agree with Jason we need to help the demigods and legacies that live in Nara." said Piper.**

"I agree with my future self we do need to help but that doesn't mean we have to go against the Senate to get it done." said Piper.

Aphrodite beamed with pride at her daughters words.'

" **What can we do? To do something without the Senates orders is against the law we can't send demigods out there to negotiate without the approval of the Senate." said Hazel.**

" **I say we help no matter what. People's lives are on the line and this is causing a ruckus in the Senate." said Percy.**

" **Percy we can't just go on and wing it we need permission from the Senate." said Annabeth.**

" **That makes no sense we are not bound by the certain laws that the Senate has. We are allowed to send demigods out on quests or to settle arguments." said Piper.**

"True but this is a nation matter and the Senate must be in charge of nation problems not the council.

" **How about we send some members of the Legion. Frank and Reyna don't need the Senates permission to send out legionaries." said Nico.**

" **Di Angelo this is not a act of war nor a attack merely a blockade thus Frank and Reyna can not send soldiers." said Kai with a scowl.**

"Thats just rude." said Thalia.

People looked at her. "I mean he says the others by their first names but not Nico? Thats just rude and mean." said Thalia.

Bianca nodded her head still not trusting her voice. Hazel agreed and hoped her book self would do something about it.

Hades looked shocked that the Daughter of Zeus would defend his son. _'Maybe there is hope for demigods.'_ he thought in his head.

" **So what are we going to do about it?" asked Leo.**

" **I can try to speak with Chancellor Johnson but I don't know if he will have the time." said Kai.**

"Shouldn't the Chancellor have time for members of the council?" asked Percy.

" **Shouldn't the Chancellor have time for us members of the council?" asked Percy.**

The hall laughed at that. "You don't change much Percy." said Thalia with a laugh.

Percy pouted and Annabeth chuckled and kissed his cheek.

" **The Chancellor is to busy trying to control the outburst in the Senate but I could try to talk to some Senators but it may not help." said Kai.**

" **I am the Ambassador of Pluto I know someone in the Senate who can get us a appointment." said Nico.**

"Maybe this will help Nico's relationship with Kai." said Frank.

"We can only hope." said Hazel with a nod.

 **Kai looked like he would take any idea except his but Hazel came to his rescue.**

" **I agree Nico is the Ambassador of Pluto and has been before the Giant War. He knows plenty of Senators." said Hazel.**

Frank kissed Hazel's cheek. "Your a genius." he said.

Hazel blushed but smiled.

 **Kai sighed but before he could think of a excuse Ambrose spoke up.**

" **I agree with Hazel. Let Nico take care of it." he said.**

 **Kai knew better than to argue with the old demigod so he sighed and nodded his head. "Its settled then. Nico please talk to some Senators to see if they can get us a meeting with the Chancellor. Meeting adjourned." he said.**

"That was interesting so it appears that Kai and Ambrose are the main ones on the council." said Athena.

"That sounds about right the rest of the members looked to them for guidance even Nico did." said Annabeth.

"If only ARE meetings were as calm and collected as theirs." said Demeter with a sigh.

The gods looked a bit sheepish but never the less allowed Athena to read.

 **As everyone got off their chairs and engaged in small conversations Hazel walked over and hugged Nico. "This is your chance Nico. Maybe doing this will prove to Kai that you can be trusted." said Hazel.**

"Wow you and Frank think alike." said Leo with a smile.

Frank and Hazel smiled at each other holding hands.

 **Nico gave a small smile at her but his heart was not in it. Truthfully he didn't want to ask his friend for something when said friend never asked Nico for anything.**

"Yeah I probably wouldn't want to do that either." said Percy.

Annabeth smiled at him and replied "Of course you wouldn't your to noble."

Bianca liked how Hazel was treating her brother. Even if Nico was older Hazel acted a bit like herself making her feel a bit better about Nico's feelings.

" **Thanks for the thought Hazel but we both know he will never trust me." he said.**

 **Hazel frowned at that but soon got a determined look in her eyes. "Well I can try to make him trust you and I will not give up." she said.**

 **Nico smiled at his sisters determination.**

"GO HAZEL!" screamed many Greeks and a few Romans.

Hazel blushed with the praise.

 **As Nico was walking towards the temples exit he was stopped when Percy ran up to him.**

"I hope I didn't change any feelings towards Nico." said Percy.

"Most likely didn't." said Thalia.

 **Nico felt his heart clench at the sight of Percy but he steeled himself and turned towards his friend.**

Percy's smile dropped at the heart clench. "What…what does that mean does…does he still blame me for Bianca." he said out loud before freezing and turning towards a pale Bianca.

"Bianca…" he started but was interrupted.

"Its ok Percy…he and to blame someone and he couldn't find it in his heart to blame me." she said frowning. Inside however she was secretly happy that he never blamed her and thus their was hope for her.

 **Nico no longer blamed Percy for Bianca's death.**

Percy's sad expression turned to one of happiness. "YES HE DOESNT BLAME ME!" he cried out.

Hazel laughed at his actions as did Annabeth and Thalia.

Athena however was annoyed at the sea spawns interruption.

 **He mostly blamed Zoe Nightshade for brining his sister along a dangerous quest…she hadn't even been part of their little 'group' for a few days.**

Percy, Thalia and Grover all frowned at that and Artemis got a furious expression on her face but one look from Hades told her she couldn't do anything about it.

 **But that didn't stop him from being angry at Percy for other reasons….reasons that he would never discuss with anyone…but that one person.**

Once again the throne room frowned and wondered what his secret reasons for being angry at Percy…the main ones were Percy, Hades, Hazel, Bianca and Thalia.

" **Hey Nico…how are you man?" asked Percy with his awkward smile.**

" **I am fine Percy." Nico replied continuing to walk.**

" **Thats good…Nico..were do you exactly go? No one sees you at either camps nor cities." said Percy.**

" **I merely have been traveling Percy nothing else." Nico said.**

"He is lying." said Jason.

Hazel and Bianca frowned at the blunt lie.

Percy frowned that Nico didn't trust him enough to talk to him.

" **Well if you ever need anything just come to me and Annabeth's home in New Greece." he said to Nico with a smile.**

"WHAT!" Athena roared.

Everyone ducked and flinched.

She looked at Percy with a death glare.

"THAT…THAT…SEA SPAWN IS LIVING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" she roared out.

Poseidon looked read to jump in and defend his favorite son at a moments notice but was surprised when both Percy and Annabeth glared at Athena.

"Incase you didn't understand 'mother' Percy and I love each other. We are best friends and have known each other for years. We have fought with each other, defended each other, healed each other and so much more. Thats more than you can say 'mother' all you did was give me a hat and a cursed coin." Annabeth said glaring at her mother.

Everyone was silent. Annabeth Chase proud to be a Daughter of Athena had just insulted her mother plain as day.

Athena was to shocked but the only words running in her head was that she did nothing but give a cursed coin to her daughter.

Annabeth leaned into Percy who wrapped his arms around her.

After a few moments Athena decided to speak to her daughter after the chapter continued to read much to the whole throne rooms shock.

"We will speak after this chapter Annabeth." said Athena.

Annabeth nodded her head.

 **Nico merely nodded his head and exited the temple. He then Shadow Traveled to the Senate building in New Rome to see his friend. When he exited he walked threw into the building passing many Senators and their guards as well as many other types of politicians. Soon enough he made it to his old friends personal courtiers. He knocked on the door and soon enough a guard opened the door. "What do you want?" asked the guard.**

" **Nico Di Angelo Ambassador of Pluto member of Demigod Council I am here to speak with the Senator." he said.**

 **The guard nodded and let him pass. Nico entered the room ready to speak to his friend.**

"Chapter is over." said Athena.

Soon after she said that she stood up and motioned for Annabeth to follow her.

Percy looked like he didn't want her to go but never the less let her go.

Many of the Romans believed that she would never return while her siblings hoped that their mother would not be to hard on her.

Outside Athena spoke with Annabeth.

"So you truly love the Sea Spawn?" asked Athena.

Annabeth glared and replied "I do love him and his name is Percy. He saved your life 'mother' I hope you don't forget that." she said.

Athena knew that Annabeth wouldn't allow her to insult Percy but she never expected her to remind her that a 'mortal' saved Olympus. Deciding to truly give Perseus a chance Athena decided to tell her that she would allow the relationship.

"Very well Annabeth I shall allow this relationship to continue…unless he hurts you otherwise he will be destroyed." she said.

Annabeth did something that surprised Athena. She hugged her.

"Thank you mother." Annabeth said with tears in her eyes.

Annabeth ran back into the throne room with tears in her eyes. Percy stood up worried but Annabeth merely crashed her mouth onto his and Athena entered and after they broke apart spoke to Percy.

"Perseus I will allow you to date my daughter….but if you hurt her you will learn the power of my wrath." she said.

"I promise Lady Athena I will never hurt Annabeth intentionally." he replied.

Athena nodded her head and smiled at her daughters look of happiness.

The gods smiled at the looks of joy on the demigods faces.

"I would like to read the next chapter." said Zeus. Athena passed her father the book. He opened it up and began to read.

 **Done. Glad I got this chapter done. One of my personal favorites. I hope you guys don't mind all the Star Wars references. I am trying to make it not a total Star Wars PJO style but many things will be like it. However it is VERY different. So yes Nico in this story never admitted to Percy about his crush and Reyna and him never got close. Next chapter we meet the person Nico trusts with his secret.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys this chapter reveals a OC who are important the the story and one is one of the few good people Nico likes. Now to make a few things clear I will not be throwing random OC's all over the place only those needed for the story also Nico WILL be gay as is needed for the story. I will not change it nor will I pair him with a boy *Not Will or Percy etc etc* as Nico will be pairless through the entire story. Now to talk about certain details about the story. Percy plays a important role within the story and many chapters focus on him. I also dislike Bianca Di Angelo immensely don't get me wrong I like her as a character but her choices in the series made me dislike her immensely so there will be some Bianca bashing in this story. DISCLAIMER! oh DISCLAIMER how I love you so for you keep the lawyers and haters at bay DISCLAIMER! I don't own PJO or any other type of movie, book, show.**

 **Chapter 4. Old Friends and A Mission**

Hades and many of the demigods up front were truly wondering who this man that Nico trusted more than his sister was and how this man would get them a meeting with the Chancellor. Zeus opened the book and began to read.

 **Chapter 4. The Senator and The Mission**

 **Nico entered the room and saw the decorations statues of old Greek and Roman art of something ancient that Nico could not tell what they represented. The banners of his friends state representation and his own symbol a star within a drachma.**

"Interesting symbol. It must represent his love for the Golden Age of demigods." said Athena.

 **While he was looking at the luxury apartment he never noticed his old friend walking into the room.**

" **Nico my boy how good to see you." said the man.**

The whole throne room leaned forward in anticipation to learn the identity of the man Nico trusted with his secrets. Hazel, Bianca and Hades had personal interest in this as they wanted to know the man who Nico trusted even more than them.

 **Nico turned to his old friend and gave a small smile. "Senator Dagon." Nico said with a curt bow.**

 **Senator Drake Dagon was a old demigod a Son of Victoria and Descendent of Trivia and a former scholar. Dagon was around 77 years old with white grey hair that covered the top of his head and small parts of his sides. He had pale white skin and kind gentle brown eyes. He was around the height of Kai and was pretty muscular for an old guy. He became a Senator before Nico even knew of Camp Jupiter and he was the Senator of the settlement area of Nara. Dagon even in his prime years as a demigod never truly fought in the Legion instead was a scholar and researcher and was highly respected by the other scholars and researchers and was still a formidably warrior tho he used tricks and speech rather than violence. Dagon wore his traditional red Senator robes and had fancy jewelry his robes. He had some wrinkles on his face but he still looked no older than 70. He had perfect white teeth and was very loyal to the settlement he represented.**

The hall was quite as people processed these words. The Greeks knew not of this person but the gods did and so did many Romans. "I have heard of Senator Dagon he is one of Nico's allies in the Senate I never knew they had this kind of relationship." said Hazel.

"I have met with Senator Dagon many times the description is accurate." said Reyna.

Bianca felt a bit happy and sad at the same time. On one hand she was glad Nico had someone he could talk to about his secrets but at the exact same time she was disappointed he couldn't discuss it with Hazel or Percy or a other demigod.

Hades however frowned when Dagon's name was mentioned. Something about him calling Nico 'his boy' didn't sound right. Nico was HIS boy not Dagon's.

"I respect Dagon in the Senate he is a natural leader and a good man." said Athena. Demeter nodded her head liking said Senator for he was always so kind to the younger demigods.

"I met him once. He seemed nice enough." said Percy with a shrug. He still felt bad that Nico trusted this man who he met AFTER Percy over him.

Zeus cleared his throat and everyone went silent as he continued to read.

 **Nico had met the Senator the day he walked into Camp Jupiter with Hazel and immediately the two hit it off. Nico grew to trust Dagon really fast especially when Dagon revealed that he too had secrets. Secrets much like his own. Nico grew to see Dagon as a grandfatherly figure and Dagon grew to see Nico as a grandson of sorts.**

This caused many of the demigods up front to smile a bit. Hazel was glad that Nico found someone to look up too while Hades frowned that Nico trusted this man more than him.

"Well at least he has a good role model." said Reyna nodding her head.

Zeus continued reading.

" **So my boy what brings you here?" asked Senator Dagon.**

" **I am afraid Senator its not merely a friendly visit. I am sure you have heard of the blockade on Nara your representation in the Senate." said Nico.**

 **Senator Dagon's eyes darkened at that. "Unfortunately yes I have. The Silver-Blood Corporation a business focused solely on taxes and trades but also has its own supply of mechanical robot guards. I have had dealings with them before, their representation in the Senate is Senator Thonar a ruthless politician and schemer while the current owner of the entire corporation is President Cinder Dreg." said Senator Dagon.**

"I know Thonar he is a ruthless Senator caring for little but his wealth and successful business moves." said Reyna with distaste.

"I have also heard of Cinder Dreg he is a spineless coward who cares only for his money and life." said Jason with a scowl.

This caused many of the Romans and Greeks to murmur about said people and Zeus cleared his throat and was aloud to continue reading.

" **I have met Senator Thonar during many Senate debates not a nice guy." said Nico.**

" **Yes Thonar comes from a well known Roman family he cares little for the Greeks and only truly cares about himself and his money." said Senator Dagon.**

" **I have heard from others that the description you give is acturate." said Nico.a**

" **However Cinder is a coward and usually tries to avoid any kind of conflict especially when it involves the Senate." said Senator Dagon.**

"He is right Cinder IS a coward so this move of his is most unlike him." said Reyna with a frown.

As the demigods on both sides tried to figure out why such a coward would make such a daring move Zeus *getting annoyed at interruptions* continued to read.

" **That does seem odd that he would make such a move." said Nico with a frown.**

" **Thats what I have been trying to figure out but the blasted Senate is in a uproar over this and everyone is demanding something be done but many are to busy fighting each other to actually send someone out there." said Senator Dagon with a frown.**

" **Thats actually why I am here Senator. The council has asked me to ask you if you could get Master Jinn a meeting with Chancellor Johnson." Nico said.**

 **Nico felt horrible asking such a thing from his old mentor but the man merely gave a small smile.**

" **Not to worry my boy I would gladly do that if it means someone will go and help my settlement." said Senator Dagon.**

"Wow this old man is REALLY nice." said a young Son of Hermes.

"Yeah Senator Dagon sounds really caring." said a Daughter of Venus.

Hades slowly felt a bit better at this mans relationship with his son. But he still *as is custom among parents* was worried for his son.

" **Thank you Senator now if you will excuse me I must report back to Master Jinn." said Nico standing with a bow and left the apartment.**

 **Nico Shadow Traveled back to the temple. He found Kai and Ambrose walking along the corridors by the Archives.**

" **Master Jinn, Master Ambrose." he said with a polite nod.**

 **Ambrose gave Nico a curt nod with a small smile while Kai just nodded his head.**

" **Di Angelo I trust you have good news?" asked Kai.**

"Can I just say that Kai is acting like a complete jerk towards Nico?" said Percy.

"Yeah he is really getting on my nerves." said Thalia.

Many of the demigods upfront were not pleased with how Kai treated Nico but many could understand his reasons. Nico DID seem shady and he had good reasons to turn against Olympus.

 **Nico tried not to roll his eyes and controlled his anger and calmly replied back "Yes my friend in the Senate has agreed to get you a meeting with the Chancellor the Chancellor should contact you soon." said Nico.**

 **Kai's glare softened only a tiny bit but his reply made Nico a bit proud. "Well done Nico we will handle it from here go rest for a while." said Kai.**

"Yes he called him Nico their relationship is getting a bit better." said Hazel with a proud smile.

Bianca smiled as well even tho she was still shattered the hear about her fate.

"See Kai is not just a jerk he is just concerned about the nation." said Piper.

Jason kissed her cheek causing Reyna to flinch.

 **Nico left and traveled back to his sisters apartment. However when he entered he immediately felt uncomfortable.**

Hazel and Bianca's smiles fell and so did Franks.

"I thought Nico felt comfortable around me and Frank?" said Hazel.

"Maybe it will explain why." said Annabeth.

 **Hazel was in her living room with Piper and Leo along with Calypso Leo's girlfriend.**

Leo who was currently tinkering away at a piece of metal suddenly fell out of his chair banging his head on the metal.

"I HAVE A WHAT!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"Congratulations Leo you got a girlfriend someone actually likes you." said Jason with a laugh.

Percy however hearing said name of said girlfriend paled and suddenly glared at the gods.

"DID. YOU. FREE. HER!" he said in a growl.

Those who knew the legend of Calypso gasped realizing Percy had met her before.

Annabeth *who had gotten over Calypso* grabbed his hand.

The gods looked uncomfortable. "Um yes we might have forgotten about that." said Zeus.

"As soon as this book is done you will free her like you promised." said Percy.

Zeus *who really wanted to smite the demigod* swallowed his tongue and continued to read.

 **Leo had freed Calypso from her island by returning to her with his metal dragon Festus.**

Once again Leo fell off his chair. "I FIX FESTUS YES!" he cried out.

The children of Hephaestus laughed at their brother and Hephaestus himself let out a loud booming laugh of pure joy.

The gods looked at Hephaestus with awe struck faces never hearing the God of Fire laugh like that or laugh at all really. Once again Aphrodite felt sadness that SHE couldn't get him to laugh like that but his CHILDREN could.

 **Unfortunately Nico was never good around said happy Fire Wielder and preferred to avoid him.**

Leo frowned.

 **He nodded his head towards Hazel who smiled at him and entered his room. As soon as he entered however a floating ball of metal zoomed into his view.**

 _ ***Hello Nico I am glad I found you.***_ **said the floating object which Nico quickly recognized as 'D'.**

"WHAT! How did that device get out of The Underworld let alone that secret room!" said a surprised Hades.

"Allow me to read brother and it may be revealed." said Zeus.

He continued to read.

" **D? Why are you here?" asked a surprised Nico.**

 _ ***I had to find you. I got bored down in The Underworld***_ **said D.**

" **Ok better question HOW are you here?" he asked the strange device.**

 **D floated over to Nico's bed and then towards the windows.**

 _ ***You forget Nico that I was once a Son of Hades myself I was easily able to stow away on Charon's ferry when he was delivering souls and easily tracked you down***_ **D said in his robotic voice.**

"Well thats not creepy at all." said Leo in his sarcastic voice.

Many in the room agreed thinking of the little mysterious device following you around was kinda creepy.

" **Alright alright what is so exciting about being up from The Underworld I mean its just average demigod crap." said Nico.**

 **D merely floated over to Nico and looked at him his black single eye looking at him emotionless yet…filled with emotion.**

 _ ***I will to help you Nico…I know the risks of children of Hades I know the pain and loneliness that comes with it. I have never met a Roman ever and this is my chance to meet my father counter parts children***_ **he replied.**

Once again some in the room felt for the tiny device knowing that it was basically describing the torture of being alone….just like Nico.

 **Nico was silent after that. He didn't know how to reply to the small device. Eventually he just sighed and laid down on the bed. "Well D I am afraid that today was a pretty stressful day." said Nico.**

 **D just silently floated around scanning random things that seemed to interest him.**

 **Nico suddenly felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his demigod communicator built by the demigods so it could avoid monsters.**

"Like a phone for demigods SWEET!" said Leo with a fist pump to the air.

Piper laughed at his antics and shoved him.

Jason merely smirked at his hyper friend.

" _ **All Council Members this message is calling you to the temple. A emergency council session has been ordered."**_ **said the voice recording of Kai.**

"I guess the Chancellor must have replied to them." said Frank.

" **D stay here." Nico said grabbing his gear knowing what the session was most likely about.**

 _ ***Of course Nico I understand it gives me time to see all the new wonders of living spaces***_ **D replied.**

 **Nico once again Shadow Traveled to the front of the temple and quickly made his way up to the Council Room. He took his seat nodding head towards those already there which of course were Kai and Ambrose.**

"Of course they are already there." said Reyna with a eye roll.

"They live in the temple so its obvious they would be there first." said Jason.

 **Soon enough every member arrived and Kai began to speak.**

" **This emergency session has taken place because the Chancellor has allowed us to send ambassadors to the blockade of Nara." said Kai.**

 **Many who had wanted to act got smiles on their faces.**

" **However we can only send two demigods or legacies. No Legionaries are allowed as well. I already have two demigods perfect for the job." said Kai.**

"I wonder who it will be." said Percy with a truly interested expression on his face.

" **Who are they Master Jinn?" asked Frank.**

" **Malcom Knight shall lead the negotiations and Percy will accompany him." said Kai.**

"Malcom?" Percy said with a wide eyed expression.

"I am pretty good at solving debates." said Malcom with a small smile.

"I can't believe Kai thinks its a good idea to send PERCY on a DIPLOMATIC mission." said Annabeth with a shake of he head.

Percy pouted while Zeus continued to read.

" **I am ok with working with Malcom he is Annabeth's brother and a good friend." said Percy with a smile.**

" **Are you sure it is wise to send Percy on a diplomatic mission?" asked Annabeth.**

"Don't change much Wise Girl." Percy chuckled.

" **I have confidence that Percy will not need to do much talking. Malcom will while Percy is there merely for support and backup incase things get…ugly." said Kai.**

"Well never mind if things get ugly Percy is the NUMBER ONE person you want at your side." said Grover with a smile.

" **I will not mess up Wise Girl believe me." said Percy.**

" **I do believe in you Seaweed Brain, but come on when are YOU get at diplomacy?" asked Annabeth.**

"You guys are adorable." said Aphrodite with a squeal.

Piper rolled her eyes at her mothers actions while Annabeth and Percy blushed beet red.

" **Percy will not need to do much if all goes according to plan. This is are best chance to get the blockade to end." said Frank.**

" **I agree send Percy and Malcom." said Ambrose.**

 **Ambrose decision basically swayed the others into agreeing…even Annabeth.**

Annabeth blushed again while the throne room snickered.

" **Very well council adjourned." said Kai.**

 **Nico gave a small nod to Hazel and Percy before Shadow Traveled away.**

Bianca frowned at her brothers coldness towards others.

 **While Nico Shadow Traveled away Percy discussed the upcoming mission with Kai, Annabeth and Ambrose.**

" **I may dislike sending Percy to resolve a conflict such as this." said Annabeth.**

"You REALLY are not letting that go are you." Percy said with a happy smile on his face.

Annabeth blushed most likely just worried for her boyfriend.

" **Trust Percy to do well on this mission as I do Annabeth. Then he will succeed." said Ambrose walking with his staff.**

" **I have contacted Malcom already he is meeting us at the Hanger Bay." said Kai.**

"Why there?" asked Leo.

"Listen Repair Boy." said Piper.

" **You guys will have to fly there, Percy don't worry you have been giving protection by Zeus due to your heroics." said Kai.**

Percy was still pale as a ghost.

"Thanks for that Uncle Zeus but don't worry I will NOT be spending time in the air as long as I can help it." Percy said paler than Hades.

Zeus smirked at his little nephew but still got glared at by the other gods.

 **Percy nodded his head but was still pale.**

 **As they entered the Hanger they were met by Leo who was chatting away with a man with blonde hair and grey eyes. He was talking calmly to Leo but when he caught sight of them he gave them a small smile.**

" **Master Ambrose, Master Kai." said the man as he gave a bow to them.**

" **Ah Malcom thank you for agreeing to this task." said Kai with a nod.**

"There you are Maclom. Still as calm as ever." said one of Hermes children.

 **Malcom gave Percy a high five and Annabeth a hug.**

" **Hey there Malcom hope you can keep Seaweed Brain out of trouble for me." said Annabeth.**

 **Malcom laughed and replied back "Don't worry Annabeth I will."**

 **The two demigods got into a nearby plane and soon enough the plane started up and took off.**

"Thats the end of the chapter." said Zeus.

Percy was still pale as a ghost but everyone else was interested in how the mission was going to go.

"Who would like to read next?" asked Zeus.

Poseidon raised his hand. "I will brother." he said.

Poseidon got the book and soon began to read.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
